Goodbye,my angel
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: Ryou is upset about the past, so Sakura and friends set out to find why! ONE-SHOT! Warning: OCness will ensue in this fic! You've been warned...


Cherry: Hellooooooooo, READERS!I would like to thank NightOwl572 for cameoing as Night, the legendary daughter of Thoth, the god of writing, considering you're awesome at writing!

Onyx: And OCness will ensue in this fic!

Marik: Cherry, Onyx, and Night do not own YUGIOH!

Goodbye, my angel

Ryou closed his brown eyes, a tear slipping down his pale cheek. He was sitting outside on the porch, holding a picture of someone he loved with all his heart. Amane …I sorry. I'm sorry about what happened. I can't believe we argued over some duel card! The teen thought to himself as more tears fell. Her hair was white, much like his, only not spiky. It ran smoothly down her shoulders like liquid moonlight. She always wore white, preferably dresses, making her a angel. His angel. And her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue…He loved her…She was his sister after all. Ryou sat in silence, letting the night pass on by.

Ame was walking downstairs, getting ready to go on her night walk. She always embraced the moonlight as she walked, golden curls bouncing to the rhythm of her steps. She always wore a white dress, considering she was a angel of the gods. She walked out, only to see her teammate and friend, Ryou.

He had tears on his cheeks, eyes hidden by his bangs. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with skinny jeans. Ame felt heat come onto her cheeks as a lovely shade of crimson came onto her apricot blossom face. She, like many other girls at her school, had a crush on the teenager. He got up and walked past Ame. "Evening." He murmured half-heartedly. Ame felt a chill run down her spine. What was that about?

Night was sitting in Nieme's house, who was the daughter of Bastet, eating cotton candy. A raven haired sapphire eyed girl burst through the door and slammed it behind her. "NIGHT!HELP!" She shouted. Night sighed and got up. "What did you do this time, Nieme?" the teen asked. Night had curly blonde locks of hair, going to her back. Her eyes were the color of gold, much like her father's, and was wearing her dinosaur t-shirt with jeans. "I sort of put a soda bomb in Kaiba's office, and then I smacked him silly before running away while screaming. 'HELP! I JUST ESCAPED FROM SETO KAIBA'S BASEMENT! HELP ME!' " She said before running into her room and hiding under the bed like a scared kitten.

Night sighed. After the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast was released, she got to meet Sakura, another authoress who was wacky, but not as much as Night. Nieme was one of her OC's, as was Ame. The door slammed open, causing Nieme to squeal out of fear. It was Sakura, speak of the devil, who looked upset. Her usually pink hair was now red with a black streak very apparent in her bloody licks, and her eyes were as blue as ever. The cat ears on her head were pulled back in depression. Okay, THAT didn't happen too often…"Ryou's upset!" Sakura shouted. Night's blue eyes widened. Ryou, like many other girls, was her favorite character, though she wasn't a raving fan girl psycho.

"WHY?" She shouted. Sakura flinched. "Okay, loud." Sakura said rubbing her ear. Night ran into Nieme's room and dragged her out of bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RYOU?" Night shouted. Sakura went next to Night. "YES,NIEME!WHY IS RYOU UPSET?" Night and Nieme looked at her. "Sorry, it's been a long day." Sakura said sweat dropping.

Nieme wriggled out of Night iron grip. "I didn't do anything to Ryou! Ame, Onyx, Bakura, and you two would kill me if I even TOUCH him." Nieme said, shuddering at the thought of Bakura and Onyx torturing her . Marik, being a yami, thought it would be funny to give Onyx a book about torturing techniques for her birthday, and everyone had been VERY nice to Onyx ever since.

It was then that Bakura came in. "What's all the commotion?I heard Nieme running down the street yelling about a basement or something, and I came over." The fluffy haired teen said walking into the house. The girls tackled him down. "Why in the name of Night's dad is Ryou upset?" Nieme hissed. Bakura pushed her off of him and said, "I'm not sure. All I know it has something to do with the date."

Sakura blinked. "The date? What could have ever happened that made Ryou upset?" she asked no one. Nieme tapped her finger against her chin. "Is today the day when Ryou got the ring?" the raven asked Bakura. Bakura winced slightly. "Hurtful." He said. Onyx, Sakura's yami, came in with a the book Marik gave her in hand. "Hey guys." She said walking by and sitting on the couch. The four teens looked at each other and rushed to Onyx.

"Did any of Ryou's relative's die on today's date?" Sakura asked. Onyx, also being the daughter of Anubis, put her book down. "Yes." She said sighing. She looked upset, something that rarely happened. "Who was it?" Nieme asked. Onyx sighed again. "It was his little sister. He was only 10 when this happened." She said, tears in her eyes, surprising everyone.

The four teens sat down as well. "His sister…" Nieme whispered. Night felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she didn't sob. Sakura leaned on Bakura, who too was shocked to even push her off. "Poor Ryou…He lost his little sister…" Night said. Onyx wiped away her tears. "He really loved her, but before she died the two fought over something and he doesn't forgive himself for it." She stated before closing her red eyes, black bangs covering them.

Ame walked down the Halls of Angels where her other friends lived. She walked passed through some kids, one in particular catching her emerald colored eyes. Her hair was white, and she was wearing a white dress like most angels. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, sweet and innocent. But behinds those eyes held pain beyond comprehension. On the girl's back were small angel wings, flapping every so often. Ame walked to her, the other children scattering.

"Hello." Ame said. The little angel smiled at her. "Hello there." She said in a sweet little voice. Ame giggled. "What's your name?" Ame asked. The white haired angel smiled even more. "Amane. Amane Bakura." She said. Ame flinched slightly at her last name. Bakura? Does she know Ryou? Ame shook off her shock. "I need to go. I have someone to watch over." Amane said. Ame smiled even more. "Who would that be?" Ame asked. Amane's smile faded. "My brother. Though he's upset because of what happened 8 years ago." She said a look of sadness sweeping over her face. Ame knelt down to her height. "Don't be sad. Angels aren't supposed to be sad." Ame said, wiping away a tear off her cheek.

Amane smiled again, Ame smiling as well. "I want to see him, but I need someone to take me with them because I'm so small." Amane said, a frown appearing on her features. Ame smiled. "How about I take you?" Ame asked.

Ryou again was outside looking at the moon, a sad look upon his face. He looked down at the card in his hand. It was his favorite card, The Change of Heart. "Amane…" he said, another tear sliding down his cheek. "Yes?" A voice asked. Ryou turned and saw her. It was Amane. Ame stood behind her. For the first time that day, Ryou smiled. Amane ran to Ryou as he knelt down and hugged his neck. Ryou held her small frame in his arms for a long time before he let go and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." he said. Amane smiled and closed her eyes. "It's alright. I forgive you." Amane said hugging his neck again.

Cherry: Aw….(Sniffle)I love a happy ending…

Onyx: I DO NOT CRY! Hang on, I gotta go in the next room for a second.

Night: (Walks out of room Onyx went in) Why is Onyx crying?

Onyx: SHUT UP!

Cherry: Again, I would like to thank NightOwl572 for cameoing as Night!


End file.
